


My Mistakes Were Made For You (Clyde Logan x Reader)

by gracieyfaciey



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan - Freeform, Crime, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Logan Family Curse (Logan Lucky), Logan Lucky - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader/Clyde, ReaderxClyde, Roommates, Self Insert, doublecross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieyfaciey/pseuds/gracieyfaciey
Summary: You grew up in West Virginia and moved to New Jersey for college, but stayed after graduating. When a financial hardship leads to a bad decision and consequences, you're forced to move back home and be a part of something way bigger than you alone.Clyde Logan has been quietly enjoying the fruits of his unsavory labor with brother, Jimmy, for a little over a year. When his sister Mellie's friend from grade school needs a place to stay for a while, he offers up the extra bedroom. Clyde had no idea what trouble he was inviting in... Aw, Cauliflower...
Relationships: Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 4





	My Mistakes Were Made For You (Clyde Logan x Reader)

No amount of crime TV or movies could have prepared you for a moment like this. You could feel your mascara sticking to your face from the tears rolling across your skin. The harsh white lights lined the ceiling, unforgiving and burning against your skin, leaving you raw.

The silence was deafening, the buzz of the lights had eventually turned to a sharp hiss in your ears, each moment counted off by the thump of heart between your temples. You weren't sure how long you were left there to stew in the stench of your nerves but the moment seemed to loop forever. 

By almost the hundredth time you’d counted to ten, the door handle moved and two agents in suits entered the room, before shutting the door again. The atmosphere tasted fresher from the draft of hall air but it didn't take long for it all to turn sour again. 

“So good news, we got your little boyfriend in custody and enough evidence to corroborate your story. But...” The ounce of relief and hope that sparked in your gut was exterminated in one syllable. “...We can’t just let you off on the ‘you didn't know’ excuse.”

“It’s not an excuse, it-it’s an explanation. I swear to you, if I had any idea-” You were cut off by the other agent. 

“Explanation or not, it’s a felony and you were behind the wheel. There will be consequences, they just may be handled better... out of a cell.” You didn't know how it was possible but tears brimmed over the surface of your eyes and slid down your face again.

“Please, please, I’ll do whatever I can. I can’t go to prison, I didn't know.” Your body shook with your sobs and your shoulders ached from the way your arms were secured behind your back. You tried to catch your breath and level yourself out when they slid an open manila folder across the chrome metal table. 

“How do you know the Logan family?”

  
  



End file.
